marvinmarvinfandomcom-20200214-history
Improbable Story
Improbable Story is the second episode of Marvin, Marvin that aired on December 1st. The episode received an audience of 2.068 million views. Plot Pop Pop takes Marvin to a horse race because the government sent him another paycheck and Marvin meets one horse. His ability to talk to Earth animals goes too far when he gets information from the horse he met. He finds out that the horse's name was Improbable Story and that his owner is mean to him and calls him stupid. That's when Marvin realizes that he should help the horse, then when Improbable Story's owner comes, he goes over with Pop-Pop. Then when Marvin thinks Improbable Story was going to lose the race, he tells Pop-Pop and Pop-Pop roots for someone else. Then Improbable Story wins. Marvin later realizes his mistake when he tells Improbable Story to run away, then when he does, he finds Improbable Story in their front room in the foyer where the washing and drying machines are (possibly their laundry room.) Since Henry is grounded, he also tells Marvin that he can't help him hide the horse. A mash-up with the subplot is when Marvin finds some of Brianna's HairBandits and uses it to try and disguise Improbable Story. Then they have some time together at home when Brianna and Teri go to school for their products to sell so they could win a money prize. Then when Brianna and Teri's products don't end well, Teri calls Marvin and asks him to bring Bob's MP3 player. When he does, he brings Improbable Story along, causing them to win the prize. When they all go home, the owner of Improbable Story has a talk with Bob and Liz, and then Teri and Brianna try to do something in return for Improbable Story since they were the reason they won, but when they try to pay their $1000, the owner of Improbable Story says that they have to pay $35,000. Then Pop-Pop is forced to give up the money the government sent him and he runs off upset. So the owner gives up Improbable Story and they get to own him. But Liz birngs up her relative's farm house far-away and explains that they cannot keep Improbable Story. Marvin and the horse say their last goodbyes and Marvin gives him the MP3 player with the song they recorded together during the fun time alone at home and he gives him the hair-band in memory of him. Teri and Brianna have to create products to win a $1000 prize from the school in a big pay-check form so Brianna creates something like a hair-band but has something unique to it called the HairBandit and Teri creates something like earphones but stickybuds. It is possible that the objective of the whole product has to be unique and can solve current problems with the similar products. When they ask each other for opinions, they start disagreeing and ask Bob to help them settle it. But when he just stands there in the middle of it, Teri and Brianna start insluting each other's products and start arguing and decide to compete and go against each other. In the school, Teri's MP3 player falls and breaks and she calls Marvin to come and bring it. But Marvin comes with Improbable Story later. When customers start to complain about both their products, they start to feel bad about their arguement and start to become friends again by helping each other. Then Marvin and Improbable Story help them win the prize. When they do, they later try to help Improbable Story by trying to buy him with their prize but realize they need more money and Pop-Pop had the money all along. Trivia *This is the second time that Marvin is seen talking to animals. Goofs *Marvin shouldn't have gave the MP3 player to Improbable Story because he's a horse, and he wouldn't be able to use it *The disguises of Improbable Story keep disappearing throughout the scenes. *What kind of stick would the Sticky Buds use and if it is glue, it wouldn't do that, if it was tape, it wouldn't work out. *You can obviously see that the picture of the iPad was a sticker. If it was a screen, then you should've been able to see a reflection of the screen on Teri's jumper Running Gags *Henry being suspicious when his parents ground him and thinking that there are hidden microphones in objects. *Improbable Story's owner calling him or other people stupid. *Teri and Brianna fuzzing over their products. Quotes Marvin: "Your name is Improbable Story?" References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2012 Episodes